You are my Sunshine
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Sunstreaker thinking back on his past. Based off of The Diego Diaries. AU


**So this story was fun to write. I cried throughout the entire thing. My inspiration came from two things. My mother calls my sister her ball of sunshine and the song "You are my Sunshine" by Bing Crosby. The song was written in 1941 and is now heard mainly as a children's song. **

**Kaon, Uraya, and Iacon (the characters) belong to my Grandmama. Arctapus. They are in her story The Diego Diaries.  
**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

In a small house in Kaon, there sat a femme with her twin sparklings. Her bonded was out and working to bring home energon and to pay for the small house they had. She lifted the older of her two sons carefully in her arms as she placed her feeding tube to his mouth and let him get his fill of energon before carefully placing him in his little berth and picking up the younger twin. She let him feed as she hummed softly. Her sparklings had become her life apart from her bonded and she would do anything for them. As the younger twin finished feeding, she laid him down beside his brother and tucked them in before leaving the room to clean the house before her bonded returned home. She knew that it wasn't her responsibility, but she never cared for messes and she felt that if she didn't, her bonded would come home and do it after working all day and then what type of bond would she be. Plus almost all of the mess was from her or her sparklings.

As she cleaned, she kept humming to herself. She loved her music and one day she planned on writing a song for her sparklings. One that would be theirs alone, but to this orn she couldn't think of lyrics that fit the tune she would hum for them.

"Honey, I'm home," her bonded said as he entered the door.

"How was work today?" she asked as she approached him and kissed him softly.

"As good as it can get," he smiled as he handed her a cube of energon he picked up on the way home. "How are the sparklings?"

"They are fed and laying down," she smiled as she took the cube and poured a tiny portion into two cups for them and stored the rest.

Handing her bonded one of the two cups, they sat down on their berth and drank the energon silently. As soon as she finished her energon, she started to hum her tune softly.

"Have you thought of lyrics for that tune yet?"

"Nothing yet. I feel like I am on the edge though. I feel as if it's on the tip of my glossa and it's just about to slip out. I just need a little more time," she told him as she placed her cup on their single side table and laid down.

"It will come with time, love," he responded as he placed his cup down beside hers and laid down with his only one and fell into recharge with her.

Late into the night, the femme awoke and looked around the room before feeling tears fall from her optics. Her bonded was gone, but she could feel him. Leaving the room, she found a note on a data pad near the energon saying he was called into work. Relaxing a bit, she started towards her berth only to hear one of her sparklings awake. Entering the room, she lifted her yellow son in her arms and sat in the chair in their room. As she rocked him and hummed the tune, lyrics started to leave her mouth.

"The other night dear, as I was recharging', I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my helm and cried," she sang softly as she looked at the sparkling in her arms. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away."

The yellow sparkling smiled the best he could for his age as he fell into recharge and the femme knew that she had finally found the lyrics for the tune she had hummed to her sparklings this entire time. Smiling she laid her sleeping yellow sparkling down into his berth next to his brother before going back to her berth and falling back into recharge.

* * *

**Years Later**

* * *

Word spread quickly that assassins were out to find the twins genitors due to their knowledge in things above their helms. The femme wouldn't allow them to take her younglings. She didn't want them killed for their parents knowledge. She quickly packed as much as she could in a small bag for them to take with them. In the bag, she included her sparklings drawing supplies as well as energon and a few toys for each of them. She quickly ran to the other room to see her bonded making sure that their twins were getting their fill of energon. She smiled as she watched them. At least they would live and be happy she thought as she walked into the room and lifted her yellow twin into her arms as her bonded lifted their red twin into his arms and headed out quickly.

When they got out on the streets, they kept to the alley ways and back streets as they rushed away from their home quickly. They had to get them away from there and in a safe place before they moved away. Hopefully they could lead the assassins away from their younglings.

"Ada, where are we going?" the red twin asked.

"We have to go somewhere and we can't go back home," he answered his son.

"Why not?" the yellow twin asked.

"If we do, something bad will happen to us," their Ama replied. "We are going somewhere safe where no one will find you."

The twins nod and stay silent as the are brought up the a building that they had never seen before. Their Ama knocked on the door and a femme opened the door and brought them inside.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we are looking to drop these two off. They are our twin sons," their Ada responded.

"If you fill out this paperwork, we can get them settled in. Would you bring them this way?" she asked the femme.

She nodded as she took her red son and followed the femme to the room on the top level and sat her twins down on the berth there.

"I need you to listen to me. What ever you do, you can't go back to our house. Do you understand me?" She asked her younglings as they nodded in response. "If something happens to you, I will be very upset. You need to be there for each other no matter what. You two will be the closest friends you will ever find."

She smiled and hugged her younglings as she stood up to leave.

"Ama, where are you going?" the yellow twin cried.

"I have to go. It will protect you if I go," she told them with tears in her optics.

"Don't go, Ama," the yellow twin begged.

"I have to. Remember your song. It will always be yours and yours alone," she smiled as she kissed them.

"Will you sing it again?" the yellow twin asked.

"The other night dear, as I lay recharging', I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my helm and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away. You told me once dear, that you really love me, And no one else could come between, But now you've left me and you love another, You have shattered all my dreams. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away," she sang softly as she left the room and her younglings forever.

* * *

**Years Later**

* * *

The yellow twin sat with his brother as they watched yet more of the orphans leave the orphanage. Their genitors never came back and they could only guess why they didn't. No one ever found out what happened to them and in a way the red twin was happy because he didn't want his brother to know. But as years went on, they kept sitting their watching everyone they knew get adopted and leaving them. The yellow twin lost his happiness and would have gone insane if it went for his brother. The red twin wasn't cheerful either, but he was more so than his twin.

"We have to get out of here. We aren't going to be adopted and if we just stay, we will be wasting our lives," the yellow twin almost yelled as he stood up and moved to the only desk in their room and started to draw another picture of what he could recall of their genitors.

Over the years, his art went from normal for his age, to amazing and his red twin was sure that with a little more practice, one day his art would be shown in a museum.

"We will get out of here," the red twin told him brother. "And we will make it on our own."

"But I want out now," the yellow twin yelled and threw his art supplies on the floor before moving to their shared berth and crying softly.

The red twin moved to the berth silently and started to softly sing to him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away," he smiled as his brother calmed and slipped into recharge.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Sunstreaker woke suddenly as he panted softly. He hadn't had a memory dump that involved his past in so long that it almost hurt. He looked over to see his brother and Bluestreak still asleep on the berth. He didn't want to wake them so he walked out of the room silently and got a cup with some energon. He moved to the room where he was allowed to do art and started to sketch his Ama and Ada with soft strokes. He paused for a second and took a sip of energon before hearing a soft noise from his sparklings room. Standing up, he moved to their room and slowly opened the door to see Kaon awake and playing with his foot while Uraya and Iacon lay asleep. Smiling, he walked over and picked up his eldest and cradled him in his arms like his Ama use to and began to hum softly. After a few seconds, the humming turned into a soft song.

"The other night dear, as I lay recharging', I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my helm and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away," he began remembering the song that his Ama wrote for him and his brother.

He was determined that even if they would never meet their real Grandama, they would at least know the song that she wrote for their Ada.

"You told me once dear, that you really love me, And no one else could come between, But now you've left me and you love another, You have shattered all my dreams. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray," he continued.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away," sang a voice in the doorway making Sunstreaker stop and turn to see his brother and his love in the doorway. "You okay, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker looked down at Kaon who was now asleep in his arms as Bluestreak came over and carefully put their son in his berth as Sideswipe went to hug his twin.

"I dreamed of her and her song. I haven't done that in so long, I had to wake up and draw them. Then I heard Kaon and came in here and started to hum him back to sleep, but it ended… ended in…" Sunstreaker tried to finish but felt tears start to fall.

"I know," Sideswipe said as Bluestreak helped him bring Sunstreaker back to their berth and held him tightly as they all fell back into recharge.


End file.
